


What it Feels Like For a Girl

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred steals a cock ring from his brother without finding out what it does first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Feels Like For a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant with a cunnilingus theme.

"Did you bring that back from the store?" Hermione looked dubiously at the silver ring her husband held between his fingers.

"Yes. And we will have fun with it."

"I've heard that before."

"Hermione…" The 'my' part of her name was drawn out into a whining little tune.

"Fre-ed."

"Look, sweetheart." He pushed himself off the bed, the muscles moving under his arms. Always so comfortable in his body in a way Hermione never could be. He lifted his hands to the buttons on her blouse and began to undo it. "It goes on me. There's no risk to you at all."

"That's what you said about those nipple clamps."

"Yes, but-"

"And the chocolate body paint."

"That's not-"

"And that dildo."

"Now, Hermione. This will barely touch you. And it will make everything feel better."

His hands were on her breasts and as she arched her back looking for more pressure, she knew that she'd give in. Just like she always did.

"I need to put it on now."

Hermione took the piece of silver in her fingers and eased his testicles through, then slipped the ring over his rapidly growing penis. She smiled at the 'mmm' that escaped from his lips as she let her fingernails graze the heated skin.

She nestled the ring back against the ginger curls and that's when everything went wrong. They both watched in horror as his penis seemed to deflate and then quite clearly shrunk and finally disappeared. Fred's sultry moans had turned into a strangled, choking sound.

"Hermione?"

"This was one of George's experiments, wasn't it? You didn't even know what that thing did?"

"I knew it was his, but I thought it was just normal. I didn't know it did anything." His voice held a pleading tone and Hermione thought he was probably begging her to tell him it hadn't happened. "Can you fix it?"

"I'll look. And if I can't I'll hex George's penis so that it falls off just like yours did."

This time the sound was more like a whimper.

She knelt in front of him and discovered something interesting. She reached her hand forward and rubbed it against the small nub that was left of Fred's penis. It was a clitoris.

The sharp intake of breath told her that he liked it.

"Do that again."

"I thought you wanted me to fix you."

"After."

She chuckled and he shivered as her breath ghosted across his thighs.

"Move your legs apart," she ordered, and smiled at how quickly he complied. It was pretty rare that he obeyed any order so quickly.

"Do you want to know what it feels like, when you lick me? Like this?" She stretched her tongue out and let it brush against his clitoris.

"Please."

She pushed him back onto the bed and knelt between his legs.

"Put your heels up on the bed." Her hands guided him to where she wanted. "Open wide for me."

She leant forward, looking at the moist folds in front of her. She'd never done this; she'd only been on the receiving end. Still, she smiled to herself as she pressed her tongue to his clitoris, if Fred can do it…

She started with what she liked best, her tongue moving in broad, flat strokes from top to bottom. Fred squirmed under her. She thought of her husband, open, wanting, waiting. She wanted to fuck him. She wanted a cock so that she could enter him and leave him screaming for more as he so often did to her. But for now she only had fingers and tongue and when she began to flick her tongue as fast as she could, he arched back off the bed, a familiar growl escaping his throat.

"Merlin, Hermione." His breath was coming in short gasps. "Does it feel like this for you?"

She lifted her head to look at him. His skin was flushed and his mouth open as every breath brought a small whimper, a soft moan. She slid one finger into him and wondered if she was as wet as he was.

"Yes. This is what it feels like to be a girl."

"There's a – a build up. Like your tongue is over my whole body."

She pressed her mouth back against him and hummed, encouraging him to talk.

"Like my brain's going to explode."

She sucked his clit into her mouth, trying to hold him down as he bucked under her.

"Does it keep building like this? I need – I need –"

"I know. But not yet."

He always did this to her. Always let the pleasure and the pressure build until she couldn't stand it and begged for release. She lifted her fingers to his mouth, letting him taste himself.

"Hermione."

She moved her hand between her legs, rocking back and forth against her fingers and Fred rocked against her face. The taste of him was intoxicating, so different to the taste of his cock in her mouth. She pushed her tongue inside him, wanting to feel more, taste more.

"Higher." He moved his hips so that her tongue was where he wanted it. "Like that. Like-"

She sucked again and Fred cried out. His hands were on her head, holding her in place as the orgasm ripped through him. She felt the pulsing around her fingers slow, but she didn't. He tried to pull away but she held him firm. She wanted to tell him, remind him that he could have more, but she didn’t want to stop. She just wanted him to experience the pleasure again and again. She wanted to give him that gift the way he always did for her.

It didn't take long. It was like that first orgasm had opened a flood gate and now she had control of him. Her tongue, her mouth could hold back, or could give, or could leave him quivering boneless on the bed as she kept the ecstasy coursing through him until he couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak.

Finally he wrenched himself away.

"Too much," he breathed. "Mercy."

She kissed his thighs as she moved away from him, her fingers finally sliding out. As she watched, his body righted itself, his still erect cock jutting proudly from the cock ring. He pulled her onto the bed and pushed her back onto it, spreading her legs the way she had so recently done to him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward until he slid into her. He didn't move. He just waited.

"Fred Weasley, if you don't start moving I'm going to go see one of your brothers for satisfaction."

He grinned at the familiar words and began a steady rhythm they both knew so well. Fred the girl had been strange, but this was the ecstasy that came from knowing each others' bodies so well that each touch is sure to bring a sigh, a moan, a whispered 'please, more'.

Her hips rose to meet his and she thread her fingers through his hair, drawing him down for a kiss. His taste mingled on their lips.

"Feel so good."

"Yes."

"Wanted you inside me. When I was a girl. Wanted you to fill me up the way I'm filling you now."

The pressure was building between her legs and all she wanted to do was beg, but the words wouldn't come out. She could only scream silently as the pleasure began to pulse through her body. She knew, from that familiar pressure of his fingers on her hips, that it had overtaken him as well.

"Fred? Can you do something for me?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you." He kissed the top of her head. "What would you like?"

"Next time, make me a boy."  



End file.
